Home Alone
by DemonPrincess23
Summary: Second story. warning is that yaoi is here. dont like dont read


My second sorry. sorry if its bad :$ please review

I own nothing but my mind.

WARNING YAOI

* * *

Home Alone

Kyo was sitting on the roof again. Thinking. "how can I feel this way about him? I mean his a guy." he said to himself. "but I love him..." just then Tohru pops up "I had a feeling you were up here." she states. "yea, just thinking..." "want to talk about it?" she asks. "I-I...love..M-momiji..." he let's out. "I had a feeling. You should tell him" she said with hopeful eyes. "I don't know...what if he doesn't feel the same about me?" he asked. "you just have to take a chance or you will never know." and with that Tohru went down to her room for bed. "maybe I will" Kyo says to himself.

*Next Day*  
Kyo walks down stairs and reads a note saying everyone left for the day and won't be back until tomorrow. "Maybe I should train some today since I'm alone." just then Kyo heard a knock on the door. "hold on I'm coming." Kyo opens the door to find none other then Momiji at the door. "hey there Kyo" he greeted. "Hi. I'm sorry nobody's here today it's just me." "oh I know I wanted to talk to you Kyo" Momiji said. Kyo was a little nervous. "oh well then come in and have a seat. I was just about to make some tea" "thank you Kyo" Momiji said with a simile. After the tea was served Momiji wanted to get to the point. "Kyo I have something to tell you but you can't get mad okay? Promise me." "I won't get mad" Kyo promised. "Kyo... I love you!" Momiji blurted out. Kyo just stared in awe. Momiji loved him too. He was so happy. "Kyo? Say something?" Kyo didn't say a word. Instead he just slowly moved closer and kissed Momiji. As Kyo moved away he could see Momiji's face bright red. "I love you too Momiji" Kyo stated and he hug the younger boy. "I have for awhile now" Momiji was so happy he started to tear up. "don't cry!" "I'm just so happy! You love me back I was so scared that you wouldn't." Momiji cried as Kyo held him. When he stopped crying he smirked. He licked his lips and lightly bit Kyo's neck. Kyo moaned. Momiji looked at Kyo. "do you really want this Momiji? I mean we don have to do anything that you don't want to do." Kyo said. Momiji didn't answer instead he took Kyo's hand and lead him upstairs. Once in Kyo's room he sat on Kyo's bed as Kyo closed the door. With hungry eyes Kyo kissed Momiji with passion and lust. Momiji moaned and Kyo quickly slipped his tongue into Momiji's mouth causing the younger to moan even louder. Slowly Kyo worked down Momiji's neck leaving small marks. Kyo slipped off his shirt and heard a moan from Momiji. "Like what you see?" Kyo asked. "mmmmm very much so" Momiji said. Momiji took off his shirt and quickly got on top of Kyo kissing down his chest and stomach. Once he reached Kyo's pant he greedily licked his lips and unzipped Kyo's pants and took them off. He could see Kyo's hard on and was proud to know he got Kyo so excited. He smirked at Kyo and before Kyo could say anything Momiji had taken off Kyo's boxers and started rubbing his hand on Kyo's erection. Kyo moaned so loud. Momiji got to his feet and got a sad grunt from Kyo for the lost of his hand. Slowly with Kyo's eyes only on him he took off his pants and boxers making a show of it. Kyo felt like he would cum right there. Momiji saw Kyo rubbing himself and he blushed. Kyo got up and kissed the younger. "we can stop if you want. If you want to wait" Kyo said. "oh hell no. I've been waiting to long for this." Momiji stated. Kyo put him on the bed and reached for some lube under his bed. He applied it to three fingers and put one finger in Momiji's tight hole. Slowly he pumped in and out until Momiji looked like it was okay and he added a second finger. Momiji was on the brink of tears so Kyo kissed him like the boy was never kissed before. Kyo added the last finger and Momiji bucked onto the three fingers. "Kyo I'm ready. Please get inside of me now." Momiji pleaded. Kyo lubed up and thrusted into Momiji's warmth. "Oh god Momiji your so tight." Kyo said. After staying still for a few minutes Momiji moved his hips to show he was ready. Kyo thrusted slowly. "FASTER KYO" Momiji cried out. Kyo doubled in speed. "OH GOD THERE RIGHT THERE HARDER FASTER!" Momiji screamed. Kyo happily did as he was told.  
"KYO"  
"MOMIJI"  
They came together hard. Kyo pulled out of Momiji and settled next to his lover. Pulling him closer he kissed the younger boy. "I love you so much." Kyo said but Momiji was already sleeping.

*Next Morning*  
Kyo woke up and noticed that he was alone and naked. He pulled on some pants and walked downstairs to see in the kitchen Momiji in his shirt making breakfast. Kyo pulled his boyfriend close from behide. "I like seeing you in only my shirt." he told Momiji. "good morning to you too." he replied and turned to kiss Kyo. After breakfast was done and eaten the new couple decided to watch the news on the couch. Momiji in between Kyo's legs. He turned to kiss Kyo and as that happened the door opened. Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru all stood there. When the two saw they were being watched they pulled apart. "um..." Kyo was speechless. "It's about damn time."Yuki said. Kyo and Momiji both blushed a deep red and run upstairs to put clothes on. Once the clothes were on they walked down the stairs hand in hand. Kyo picked Momiji up and kissed him an the bottom of the stairs. "I love you" they said at the same time. They both knew that what they have is something special.


End file.
